


Jonas, interrupted

by mayachain



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Alternate Timelines, Gen, Strangers, only connect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: There's a letter Jonas hides from his fellow inmates.





	Jonas, interrupted

There’s a letter Jonas keeps under his pillow at night, that he hides from his fellow inmates as best he can, that he keeps on his person at all times.

At first, he was tempted to rip it up into a hundred tiny shreds. The chick is clearly nuts, writing things like that, getting a kick out of messing with his head.

The paper is somewhat torn. Whenever Jonas pulls it out to read in a rare moment free of scrutiny he handles it with due care, fearing that the tear will get deeper. 

This Alex is nuts, right?

Only – she writes about things no one else ought to know. An island, a radio station, a cave, a boat. Things about himself that he’s never told anyone, and things he’s only ever seen in dreams. ~~Voices in the night and his body not his own.~~

“I will never regret that Michael is alive,” the letter says. “I’ll never be unhappy that my parents didn’t divorce. But if you were here with me,” writes this Alex whom Jonas has never met before, “I’d like it very much. I’d like that a lot.”

Jonas has three more weeks left to his sentence. Supposedly Dad will take him back, after. He’s not sure yet if he’s hoping for that outcome or not.

He takes the letter with him wherever he goes. Even when he tries not to he can’t help but think about it, between therapy sessions and so-called ‘classes’ and meal-times and showers and ever-lasting ‘scuffles’. 

The words should mean nothing. Mom is dead, Dad has no clue about anything. What friends he once had Jonas hasn’t heard from since the cops took him and the less said about the guys in here, the better. A letter from a girl that belongs in the loony bin should mean nothing.

At night, he dreams about an impossible island.

Dad’s new place is nowhere near the address Alex scribbled down. However it is she found him, she’s written to a stranger whose anger issues stuck him in juvie and told him where she _lived._ Crazy, chick is completely crazy. 

And still... Before he does anything that lands him back here, again, like arguing with Dad or flying in the face of the next guy who comes at him about Mom… Once he’s out, he might as well skip town and go on a trip.

.


End file.
